BlazBlue: Code Embryo
by dragoneel12
Summary: In a different timeline Ragna is a normal high school student enjoying his normal life along side his siblings. But what happens when a girl claiming to be his sword appears before his eyes and saves his life. The world is now in peril and great evil rises. The wheel of fate is now turning, now the Rebels of fate shall rise and friends will come together to save the world.
1. Realization

**AN: Welcome to BlazBlue: Code Embryo. This is an alternate timeline where Ragna the BloodEdge lives a normal live as a high school student along. In this timeline his name is Ragna Katsuragi and he lives alongside his siblings Saya and Jin Katsuragi. His normal everyday life is about to go through a drastic change one that will shake the world. Well let's get this started then. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Blazblue or any of the characters of the series I'm just someone who enjoys the franchise.**

_Text=Characters Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 1: Realization

"Milady do you require something?" asked Valkenhayn as he bowed.

"No, that's quite alright" said the girl as she closed her eyes. She then opens them once more and stares towards the red moon which shone in the sky. "Valkenhayn they have begun to move, the way things are now this world might as well perish" said Rachel as she sighed.

"What shall we do Milady, we are nothing more than observers".

"Indeed we are but someone will change the fate which lay ahead in this world" said Rachel as a smile crept on her face.

"Who might this person be milady?" asked Valkenhayn as he looked towards her. It was rare to see her happy and more rare to see her smile. He has served her for years and he has always been by her side and no matter how he looked at it, it still seemed as if she was alone.

"This person does not know his power or his potential, right now he is nothing but a child" said Rachel.

"Hm I see, but do you think he really might be able to change the world?" asked Valkenhayn.

"Indeed I do, the future of this world is not yet set in stone. It can be changed and it will be changed" said Rachel as she let out a sigh.

"I agree. But Milady may I bold and ask who this person might be?"

"Indeed you may. He is a child that lives in Ibukido and his name is..."

* * *

"Ragna, Ragna Katsuragi its time to go to school" said Saya as she let out a sigh. Waking his brother in the morning always proved to be a great challenge. She had been knocking on the door for what seemed minutes yet he has not answered once. "Come on get up, we're going to be late" yet no answer was heard from him. She then tried to open the door and to her surprise it was opened which was something that rarely happened.

"Brother are you in there?" asked the girl as she approached the sleeping boy on the bed. "Geez, wake up already". She then approaches the sleeping teen her face turns deep red, she then goes near his ears and says "If you don't wake up I will give you a kiss". Suddenly the boy's eyes sprung open and his face was red.

"I'M UP!" said Ragna as he suddenly got out of bed; his face was red as a tomato. He then looks towards his sister who was chuckling. "Geez Saya, you sure have a nice way of waking people up" he says as he lets out a sigh.

"Hey don't blame me. I've been trying to wake you up for what seems to be hours yet you wouldn't budge" she said as she pouted.

"Oh sorry I was dreaming" said Ragna as worry fell upon his face.

"Was it the same dream again?" asked Saya in a caring voice. She hated seeing her brother like this and this dream seemed to be bothering him a lot.

"Yeah, it was the same dream. But this time it was a little bit different" said Ragna as he looked up towards the ceiling.

"How so?" said Saya as she looked at her brother. It seemed like his worry was lifted and he seemed to be more cheerful.

"This time when they were about to stab me a girl appeared. She had a sword in her hand and after she killed it she offered me her hand" said Ragna as he smiled.

"What happened after that?" asked a curious Saya. This was the first time seeing her brother not seem so worried about this dream. It had been haunting him for months now but they could not figure out why he had these dreams.

"I don't know, that's when you woke me up" he said as he sighed.

"What did she look like?"

"Hmm, I think she had blonde hair and blue eyes and she seemed to look a lot like you" he said as he smiled.

"Heh? So I'm the one who saves you" said Saya as she chuckled. "Well you should get ready now, Jin and I have been waiting for you downstairs so we can have breakfast" said Saya as she began to walk out the door. "Make sure you hurry or were going to be late".

"Ok, ok I got it mom" said Ragna as he sighed. He then walked towards the bathroom to go take a shower. It had been years since him and his siblings had moved to Ibukido. They had lost their parents since they were young so Jubei their parents friend had watched over them since as they grew up. Now they lived alone in a house in Ibukido and they were attending the Orbitus High School. It was a school where most of the high skilled kids came to learn. But for the last few months Ragna had begun to have these strange dreams but he could not figure why.

Ragna enters the shower and turns the water on. He lets the water running and he begins to think. _"Dammit it's been the same dream over and over again. What exactly does this mean". _Ragna then pushes the thought out of his mind and dries himself off after finishing showering. He then puts on his school uniform and heads down to the kitchen.

"Morning brother" said Jin as he saw Ragna come down the stairs.

"Morning Jin" he said as he pulled out a chair and sat next to him.

"Seems you overslept again, you really do sleep like a rock" said Jin as he chuckled.

"Hahaha, very funny" said Ragna sarcastically.

After finishing eating they all ran out the door after they noticed they were late. But they actually made it to the morning bus before it left. They all sat panting in their seats after running for a while.

"Geez, wake up earlier Ragna" said Saya as she was trying to catch her breath.

"I must agree brother, running like this everyday will be the end of us" said Jin while panting.

"Hey don't blame me. If you want to blame someone blame that weird ass dream" said Ragna as he sat up on his chair.

They arrived at school and they all began to walk towards the gate when they suddenly heard a voice. "SAYA!" said Makoto as she ran towards the group of siblings. Behind her Kagura, Trinity, Terumi, Carl and Tsubaki followed.

"Oh hi Makoto" said Saya as she smiled.

"Morning to all of you" said Tsubaki as she bowed.

"Morning" responded Jin with a smile which made Tsubaki blush.

"Morning" said Ragna as he yawned. He was still tired from sleeping late the night before. That dream really makes him not want to sleep and stay away all night if it was possible. It was something that bothered him as much as ghosts did.

"Sup Rags" said Terumi as he patted his back. "I see your tired as always" he said with a smile.

"Leave me alone" he said looking almost like he was about to fall asleep.

"I see you look beautiful as always Saya" said Kagura with a smirk.

"Geez, Kagura you hit on almost all the girls you see" said Carl as he sighed.

"I must agree" said Trinity as she chuckled.

"Sorry guys seems we have to go. We have singing practice this morning since the concert is approaching" said Saya who then looked at Makoto.

"AHH! That's right I almost forgot!" said Makoto who then grabs Saya and Tsubaki by their hand. "Lets hurry before we are late" she said while she started running dragging them along.

"See you guys later" said Saya as she and Tsubaki waved with an awkward smile on their face.

"Well there they go, guess we should head to class as well" said Carl as he began to walk. "I agree" said Trinity and Terumi and the others began to follow behind them. Ragna was at the end of the group and then he felt a strange presence which drew his eyes to the rooftop of the school. There stood the girl he saw in his dream and he stood there shocked. But as soon as he blinked she vanished almost like thin air.

_"Was that an Illusion? I must be so tired that i'm starting to see things" _thought Ragna as he then began to walk to try to catch up with the others. But although he was trying to make it all seem an illusion he was sure he saw the girl from his dream, but a dream is a dream so that could not have happened. But although he thought this a girl stood alone on the rooftop staring towards the sky. Her eyes were as blue as the sky and her hair flowed in the wind.

* * *

Lunch time...

"Who are you?" Ragna asked the girl which stood before him. She just stood there, her eyes seemed emotionless and she seemed to be a serious girl.

"I cannot tell you yet" said the blonde girl. "The time has not yet come for us to meet so sleep well my master" she said as she gently caressed his cheek with her hand. Suddenly Ragna heard a voice calling out to him. It was faint but it definitely there, and second by second it kept getting closer and louder.

"..na, Ra...na wa..e up, Ragna wake up! It's already lunch time" said Kagura as he tried to shake his friend awake. He had been trying for a couple of minutes but so far he has gotten no response from his friend. Slowly Ragna's eyes began to open and he looked towards where the voice was coming from.

"Ragna-kun are you alright?" asked Trinity in a worried voice.

"Did I fall asleep?" asked Ragna as he tried to get himself fully awake. He felt really tired and it seemed his body did not want to respond.

"Hahahaha, you slept through half the day and since the teacher couldn't wake you up he gave up" said Terumi who was sitting on the table next to him.

"Let's head to lunch, the others are waiting for us" said Trinity as she smiled.

"Hey you ok Rags? You seemed like you just saw a ghost" said Terumi as he got closer to Ragna.

"I hope that was a ghost" said Ragna as he sighed and got up and began to walk to towards the door. "You guys coming?" he asked as he looked towards the others who still stood where he had left them.

"Yeah" said Kagura as he walked towards him. The others followed and they all headed to the cafeteria where Saya and the others were seated and waited for them.

"You sure took your sweet time!" said an angry Makoto.

"Quiet squirrel" said Ragna as he looked towards her.

"You wanna go!"

"Bring it" responded Ragna.

"Wow look at the sparks fly" said Kagura as a sweat drop appeared on his face. Suddenly Saya sighed and said "Knock it off you too".

"Ok" said Ragna and Makoto as they sighed.

"But why did you take so long?" asked Jin.

"We were trying to wake you brother up, but it took longer than we had expected" answered Trinity. Ragna and the others sat down and began to eat their lunch. But while everyone had fun a thought still passed through Ragna's mind. _"Who was that girl and what did she mean by me being her master?"._

Relius one of the science teachers then began to walk towards them. "Mister Ragna Katsuragi, how was your nap?" asked Relius and Ragna then knew that this wasn't going to end well for him.

"Hahaha, sorry about that I was tired from yesterday" said a nervous Ragna.

"Well that is quite alright, but since you learned nothing today I will need you to fix the classroom after school" said Relius as he smirked.

"Aww, c'mon can't you let it slide this once?" asked Ragna.

"Sorry i'm afraid not. I look forwards to seeing you later" said Relius as he walked away.

"Well at least he didn't give you detention" said Kagura trying to cheer up his friend.

"Coming after school is just as bad" said a depressed Ragna.

"Well it's you own fault" said Saya as she sighed. The bell then rung and everyone headed towards their next class. The second part of the day wasn't so bad and it felt like it flew by although Ragna wasn't quite looking forwards for the day's end. At the end of the day he went to meet with his friends and told them goodbye. He also told Saya and Jin to be careful when they were going home.

"This sucks" said Ragna as he wiped the boards. Relius had left him there alone cleaning the boards and what's more he added more work to what Ragna had previously been told what he had to do.

"Well i'm almost done, all I have to do is take out the trash and i'm finished" he said as a smirk creeped up on his face. He was so happy that all this unneeded work was finally over and he could go home. "Woah, it's gotten freaking dark outside" said Ragna as he looked out the window. It seemed like it was later than he thought it was. Ragna then picked up the trash can and walked out the classroom and headed outside. As he headed towards the incinerator he heard a weird noise.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ragna as he looked around. He didn't anyone but he still heard the noise. He then follows his ears which led him to the shed where the gym equipments were kept. "Hello? Is anyone here?" asked Ragna as he looked around. He then looks to see to the floor where he had stepped in a weird liquid.

"The hell is this?" said Ragna as he picked up a little bit with his fingers. He then opened the flashlight he was given by Relius and he pointed towards his fingers. "I-is this blood?" asked Ragna as his eyes widen and almost if it was instinct he points the flashlight in front of him revealing a gruesome creature. It seemed as if it was eating something or someone. Ragna dashes out the door without looking back dropping his flash light. The creature notices this and it begins it's chase.

_"What the hell, what the hell, what the hell! This ain't funny I gotta get the hell out of here" _thought Ragna, he then looks back and sees that whatever this thing was it was chasing him.

"Come back here, hyahahaha!" said the creature in a eerie voice. This didn't make Ragna stop whatsoever instead it was a catalyst to make him run faster and not care about anything but getting away. Ragna runs inside the school building and quickly runs inside a classroom and locks the door.

_"Dammit all, this is just like that dream. W..wait, in the dream I hid inside the room but he...". _Before Ragna even had a chance to finish his thought process the creature slashes the door open and the pressure flings Ragna towards the wall.

"Da...dammit" said Ragna as he tried to get back to his feet, but only to fail again.

"Oh seems I caught you" said the creature as it slowly walked towards Ragna. It resembled a human but it was not human. It had a big jaw and sharp teeth, this probably meant that Ragna was in terrible danger but he could not get away.

"Hm a feisty one, I will enjoy devouring you" said the creature as it suddenly stabs Ragna.

_"Am I going to die? Is this how my life ends? Dammit I'm sorry Saya, Jin but seems like I won't be able to go home today. Goodbye..." _Thought Ragna as he closed his eyes. Ready to accept his death until suddenly something came through the ceiling and slashed the creatures arm.

"GAH!" groaned the creature as it held it's arm. "HOW DARE YOU INTERUPT MY MEAL?!" asked the creature in anger and pain. Ragna was surprised he was one step away from death yet something or someone saved his life. He looked up to see a blond haired girl with a sword in her hands.

"I will not let you touch my master" said the girl.

"Tch then die along side him you bitch" said the creature as it lashed at her. She easily blocked him and pushed him back throwing him outside the window. She then grabs Ragna and flies down into the track field where the creature laid trying to get up.

"Surrender or die by my blade" the girl says.

"Don't underestimate me!". It then got up and a dark aura surrounded it. It charged towards her and grabbed her and and threw her at a wall. She then falls on the ground and tries. Ragna then runs towards her and picks her up.

"Hey are you ok?" asked Ragna as he looked at her.

"I'm ok master, do not worry yourself" she said as she tried to get up.

"Of course you're not ok! Look at you you're bleeding" said Ragna as a look of worry began to fall upon his face. Who exactly is this girl and why was she going so far for him. Even though he's hurt Ragna lays her on the ground and stands before her.

"I won't let you hurt her" said Ragna in anger.

"Oh I see you got some spunk brat, but I don't mind eating you first" said the creature as it seems to almost grin.

_"What the hell am I doing I'm gonna get freaking killed. But I own it to her because she also protected me" _thought Ragna as he took a deep breath and looked ready for anything.

"Master..." said the girl and she got up. She then turns Ragna's face towards her and kisses him. Memories began to fill Ragna's head and before he knew it he remembered things he didn't even knew happened. She then pulls away from him and she looks straight at Ragna who was blushing.

"Now master call out my name, I am your blade" she said as she smiled.

As if it was instinct Ragna said "Come to me Kusanagi!". The girl then began to glow and she disappeared leaving a glowing sword which then makes it's way to Ragna. A dark aura surrounds Ragna and his hair which was once blonde turns white, and his eyes which were emerald turn red and he gets into a fighting position.

"Bring it you damn monster" said Ragna as he smirked.

"I will freaking kill you, you fucking brat" said the creature as he lashed at Ragna but Ragna easily blocks him and pushes it back. Ragna then takes the offensive and attacks the creature

-Sword Of Decimation

This cuts the creatures and the pressure from the slash throws the creature towards a wall of the school building. Ragna then slowly walks towards it and the creature shakes in fear.

"S-stay away you damn monster" said the creature in fear.

"After what you've done I don't think you have the right to call anyone else a monster" was Ragna's reply. "Now pay for your sins and repent in hell" said Ragna as he raised the blade.

"Please I will do anything so please forgive me" pleaded the creature.

"Die"

-Sword Of The GodSlayer

The blade blazed in a golden light and extended towards the sky, it's power made the wind pick up and the ground shake. "Now face the sword that slays the gods!" said Ragna as he descended the sword pulverizing the creature and slashing the school in half.

"D-did that do it?' asked Ragna as he panted.

"Seems so master" spoke the sword.

"That's...great..." said Ragna as he lost consciousness and fell of the ground. The sword then reverts to being a girl and she stands besides him. "Well done master" she said as she smiled.

Up high above the roof two people stood watching the fight unfold.

"Well seems he didn't need help" said the guy who wore an orange hood and had green hair.

"Well I must say that was overkill. He slashed the school in half" said the guy with the black sword. "So this is the power of the destroyer?"

"Yep it is, now lets get the hell outta here" said the hooded guy and suddenly both of them vanish.

Meanwhile in Rachels mansion...

* * *

"Oh my, seems he has awoken, although not completely" said Rachel with a smile.

"Madam does this mean it has begun?" asked Valkenhayn.

"Indeed it has. The wheel of fate will now start to turn whether this world survives or is destroyed it's up to them" said Rachel as she closed her eyes.

"What do you mean by them?"

"The beast might awaken but many heroes will arise and along side the destroyer they will change fate. The winds have changed now lets see where it leads us."

* * *

Ragna slowly opens his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. _"Was that a dream?" _thought Ragna to himself while he let out a sigh. He then turns to his right to see a girl lying next to him.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Ragna as he noticed the girl wore no clothes.

The girl then slowly opens her eyes and looks towards him. "Morning master" she said as she rubbed her eyes.

"W-what are you doing here and why are you naked!?" asked a blushing Ragna.

"I slept next to you to keep you safe". Suddenly the door bursts open and Jin comes in.

"Brother are you ok?" he asks. He then sees the naked girl and slowly begins to leave the room. "Uhm...seem I interrupted something carry on..." he says as he leaves.

"Jin this is not what you think you idiot" retorted Ragna. He then hears Saya's voice outside and he thinks _"Oh i'm screwed". _

"Saya don't enter the room!" said Jin trying to hold her back.

"I want to know what's going on". She manages to break from Jin's grip and manages to enter the room. "Brother what's..." she suddenly cuts herself off as she sees the girl snuggling against Ragna's arm.

"Wait Saya this is not what you think!" said a nervous Ragna for he knew he was about to be killed.

"Oh is that so" she says as an evil and murderous aura surrounded her. Ragna gulps and all that was heard after that was a loud yell that said "WHY ME!?". This was a start of a big adventure where friends and foes will arise and fate will be defied. Now let's get ready for the rebels of faith and watch as they turn time forward.

* * *

**AN: Well there goes the first chapter I hope you enjoyed. Apparently in this world Kusanagi exists but she doesn't have Noel's personality. She can turn into a sword that can be wielded by Ragna. Although in her sword form Ragna can only use a few abilities that are the same as hers. Well I will explain more in the next chapter. Thanks for reading bye.**


	2. Return Of The Titans

**AN: Welcome to the second chapter of Code Embryo. Ragna has met with the girl who appeared in his dream and she saved his life. Now he must figure out what the memories he got back mean and why she calls him her master. The awakening of evil has begun and it's time for the heroes to appear. With that says let's get this show on the road.**

_Text=Characters Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 2: Return Of The Titans

"So let me get this straight. She's your childhood friend that came from our old town late last night" says Saya full of anger while looking down at her brother who was on his knees.

"Yeah that's right and since I didn't want to wake you up I told her she could sleep in my room" says a nervous Ragna. _"Shit if she doesn't believe this I am dead meat" _thought Ragna as he looked towards his sister who seemed like she was going to kill him.

"Hmm, now that I think about it there was a girl who always used to hang out with brother" says Jin as he finally entered the conversation. "It might've been a long time ago but I clearly remember her going wherever brother went and she played with us time to time too".

"Oh I think I remember that too" says Saya as she looked calm again.

_"__Thanks Jin!" _thought Ragna as he gave Jin a thumb up. Jin who saw this did the same thing while he smiled.

"Guess it can't be helped she can live here with us" says Saya as she sighed. "Can't quite leave a girl out in the street, but she has to sleep in my room for now on" says Saya as she looked over to Ragna.

"That's fine by me the only reason I let her sleep in my room was because I didn't want to wake you just like I said before" says Ragna as he lets out a sigh of relief. He was going to live and see tomorrow after all. Saya then got another serious look on her face and she looked towards her brother.

"But nothing happened between you two, right?" she says as killing intent surrounded her.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing!" says a nervous Ragna. His sister can be scary when she wants to and if he was to tell her that he didn't remember how he got home or how she managed to enter the house he felt he would be killed on the spot. Ragna then drifted into thought. If this girl was actually real that meant the events that happened yesterday was also real, which meant that the thing that tried to kill him yesterday was also real.

"What's her name?" asked Saya snapping her brother out of his confused state.

"Her name is umm…." says Ragna as he tried to think of a name. He knew she was called Kusanagi but this was the name of the legendary sword that killed gods. There is no way in hell she was going to believe she was called this. _"Come on Ragna think! There has to be a normal name for a girl" _thought Ragna as a nervous look fell upon his face.

"So what is it brother" asked Saya once more.

"Her name is….Noel yeah it's Noel" says Ragna as he gave her an awkward smile. _"Well that was all I could come up with I hope she believes it" _he thought as he gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh Noel, That's a really cute name" says Saya as she smiled. "Now let's go downstairs and talk to her. I have to apologize for yelling earlier" she says as she began to walk out the door.

"Nice going brother that was a close call" says Jin in a low voice as they walked down the stairs.

"I have to thank you for that, I owe you one" says Ragna as he sighed. When they made it downstairs they found the blonde girl sitting on the couch watching TV. She wore one of Ragna's long shirts but she didn't have any pants or a skirt on.

"Sorry about earlier Noel" says Saya as she bowed her head to apologize.

"Noel?" asked the girl. But Ragna then signals her and she realizes what's happening and she nods showing she understands. "That's quite alright, do not worry yourself. It was my fault you misunderstood the situation".

"We agreed to let you stay here but that's only if want to stay" says Jin.

"Thank you I really appreciate it" she says.

"Now lets get ready to go to school" says Saya as she looked at the clock.

"Ah crap almost forgot" says Ragna.

"Well hurry up then, you're the only one left who need to get ready as always" says Jin as he sighed.

Ragna went upstairs and began to take a shower. After he finished he dried himself off and starting getting dressed. He then came downstairs where he found the three of them eating. "Well let's hurry up before were late today again" says Ragna as he pulled out a chair. After the finished eating they all walked to the door and the girl followed behind them until the door.

"You stay here we will be back later" says Ragna as he looked at her.

"Be safe master" she says as she leaned in and kissed his cheeks. The others were already at the gate so they did not realize this.

"Hurry up Ragna" he heard his siblings calling to him. He then walked out the door with his face deep red. He then waves to her and walks side by side with his siblings.

"Well shall I get ready" says the girl to herself as she closes the door and walks upstairs.

They managed to make it on time today so they did not have to run to catch the bus which was a good change. After all running every morning wasn't something that was fun but they were used to it. They all entered the bus and they sat down.

"Well this is rare, it's the first time we made it to the bus without running" says Saya as she chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah I get it I sleep a lot" says Ragna as he sighed. Jin just laughed and they all enjoyed their ride to school. The weather was beginning to get colder by the days; winter was approaching which meant sooner or later it would start to snow. They arrive at school and they find the usual gang waiting for them.

"Morning guys" says Ragna as he waved to them.

"Well that's rare of you Ragna, your never the one who starts the conversation" says Terumi as he smiled.

"Yeah I know but I feel in a good mood today" says Ragna as he smirked.

"Seems we have our leader back" says Kagura as he started laughing.

"Good morning guys and what's with all the commotion?" asked Jin as he finally caught up to the group.

"Oh they are just exited because they heard there is going to be a new transfer student" says Makoto being cheerful as always. She then hugs Saya who just smiles and looks at the group.

"Is it a cute girl?" asked Kagura as he looked at the student council president who was Jin Katsuragi.

"Well as much as I hate to admit even we don't know" answered Tsubaki.

"Indeed, it was a last minute transfer so we don't quite know who it is" says Trinity as she smiled.

"Well I sure hope she is cute and se…" he got cut off when Makoto punched him in the stomach and says "Don't finish that sentence".

"Ouch, that has to hurt" says Carl and an awkward smile formed on his face

"You just got your ass handed to you" says Terumi as he laughed.

"Let's head to class the bell will ring soon" says Saya as she began walking. Ragna was walking behind again and he was quite worried. _"I can swear the school was slashed in half so why is it whole again" _thought Ragna as he walked towards the school. This situation was getting more confusing by the second but he should worry about that. As they entered the classroom where they found all the students exited waiting for the transfer student to arrive.

"Whoa, feels like were waiting for an idol" says Makoto.

"But we have idols right here" says Kagura as he looked at Saya. They all chuckled at this comments and headed to their seats when they saw the teacher come in.

"All of you head to your seats" says Relius as he sat on his table. "We have a new transfer student, please come in" he says as a girl came in. She had very long blonde hair, blue eyes and she wore the school uniform. All the boys were speechless she was a real beauty and Ragna's eyes widen because this girl was too familiar to him.

"Introduce yourself" says Relius as he looked at the girl.

"My name is Noel Vermillion" says the girl as she closed her eyes. Ragna was relieved that she followed his idea but the main problem is why the hell was she here. _"I thought I told her to stay home and how the heck did she become a transfer student" _thought Ragna while being in a surprise state.

"Wow she's a beauty" says Kagura as he sits up on his seat. His eyes wide like almost all the boys in the class. Voices could be heard all over the classes and even the girls were enchanted by her beauty.

"Please go out with me" says a boy and soon after that the same line could be heard coming from different people in the class. Terumi just grows a smirk on his face and Jin face palms because he knew this would not end well for someone he knows.

"I'm sorry but I cannot accept your offer" says the girl and she looks towards the boy.

"Why is that" asks the boy as he seems like he was about to cry.

"Because I already have someone I love with all my heart" she says as she closed her eyes.

"Can you tell us who this person is" a girl in the room asked.

"The person I love is Ragna Katsuragi" Noel says as she gives a cheerful smile. Everyone in the room was in shock and Ragna fell off his chair. Kagura smirked and so did Terumi and Tsubaki, Trinity and Makoto looked over at Ragna who had fallen off his chair.

"Y-you can't mean Ragna The Bloodegde, one of the three titans?!" the boy asks in surprise.

Within the school there was a Disciplinary committee made of three people. They were Ragna Katsuragi the leader, Yuki Terumi his right hand and Kagura his left hand. They were known for doing the most reckless things ever. One month ago they did something that made them the most famous high school students but also the most feared. They took down gang that was terrorizing students of the school. It was three versus one hundred and yet they defeated them all. Because of this they were given titles, Ragna was know as Bloodedge, Kagura was known as the Black Knight, and Terumi was known as Hazama. Although no one ever figured out why they titled him Hazama. But they stopped their activities a month ago when the dreams Ragna had kept getting worse.

"Ragna never fail to impress us" says Kagura as he smiled.

"You shut up" he said as he got up from where he had fallen.

"Brother I will need you to give me an explanation later"

Ragna shook in fear as he felt Saya's cold gaze. He was about to get beaten the crap out of and this time he couldn't play it off. He then looks at Jin who just sighs.

"Hmm, take a seat next to Ragna than" says Relius as he points to the empty chair. She then follows his instructions and does as she was told. "Now let us begin the lesson". After class was over they all headed to where they usually at lunch together. Noel followed behind her master and the other boys stared in jealousy.

_"__Wow, it hurts please someone anyone make it stop" _thought Ragna as he felt the piercing gaze of the boys in the school. They make it to their table and they all sit down, Noel sits on one side of Ragna and Saya sit's on the other.

"So since when did you like Ragna?" asks Trinity as she looks over to Noel and smiles.

"Since we were younger" replies Noel.

"Oh so your childhood friends?" asks Makoto.

"Indeed we are"

_"__Although I don't remember much but I still know I met her when I was younger but oh well" _thought Ragna as he sighed.

"Why don't you go out with me, a beauty like you deserves more than Ragna" says Kagura as he smirked.

"The hell is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh nothing much"

"C'mon you two knock it off. It would be hard stopping a fight between the two of you" said Terumi as he sighed. Saya just stayed there and didn't say a word suddenly out of nowhere the lights flickered then turned off.

"What's happening" asks Tsubaki.

"Nobody move" says Jin as he was trying to figure out what was happening.

After a few minutes the lights turn on again, but to their surprise there was nobody here anymore except for them.

"What's going on where did everyone go?" asks Saya as she got up.

"The hell is going on?" asks Ragna as a nervous look befell on his face.

"Master stay close" says Noel as she got up.

"Well this ain't good" said Terumi as a sweet drop appeared on his face.

"Shit here they come" said Kagura. Suddenly all the windows bursted open and the 10 of the creatures Ragna saw yesterday burst into the building through the window.

One suddenly lashes at Saya but Kagura blocks it with a giant black sword. Terumi appearance changes and he appears wearing a yellow hood and he had knifes on his hands.

"Kagura what's going on?" asks Jin

"It's a long story but for now let's get out of here" says Kagura as he pushes one of them back. They all start running out the door and start making their way outside.

"What are those things" asks Ragna as he looks back and check if they were on their trail.

"We don't quite know but it's our job to kill them" said Terumi as he showed the group where to go. They made their way to the track field where they then got surrounded.

"Well here we can at least fight them with ease" says Kagura as he got into a fighting position.

"Wait are you planning to fight them" asks Tsubaki in confusion.

"If we don't they will kill us"

"Can't we just run away?" asks Makoto

"Sorry but that's a no can do. This is a closed space and unless we defeat them we can't go anywhere" replied Terumi.

_"__Maybe that's why the school wasn't affected when I slashed it in half" _thought Ragna as he surveyed the enemies which surrounded them. _"Dammit I didn't want them to know but I guess I have no choice"._

"Come to me Kusanagi!" says Ragna and Noel begins to glow. She then vanishes leaving a sword which then makes its way to Ragna.

"W-what just happened" asks Carl.

"I'm sorry guys I never wanted you guys to see this but I have no choice" he says as he sighed. "I will explain it to you guys later and you two own me an explanation" says Ragna as he looks over to where Terumi and Kagura stood.

"Well good to have you by our side" says Terumi as he smiled.

"Just like old times"

"Master their coming" spoke the sword.

"Let's do this!" says Ragna.

The first one of them come and attacks Terumi. He easily dodges it and goes behind it. "Gleaming Fang!" he yells and he is engulfed in an aura of a massive snake. He attacks the first and the second enemy that followed behind flinging them to the walls.

"My turn!" says Kagura. "Dragon strike!" he slams his sword above the enemy crushing the enemy headfirst into the ground he then turns to one who appears behind him and he jumps and yells "Dragonlord Striking Fang!" an energy pilar is created and he manages to kill three more.

"Show off" says Terumi with a scowl.

Ragna charges at his first opponent who lashes at his but he just side steps and dodges it. "Sword Of Decimation" he slashes his enemy who falls on it's knees and he then cuts it's head off. Another one jumps into the air and tries to do a surprise attack but Ragna notices this. He dodges it and he appears above the enemy and yells "Wisdom Of The Devines!" he slashes his enemy seven times moving so fast he cannot be seen.

Two more enemies appear but before they even have a chance to attack Ragna yells "Sword Of The Godslayer" he slashes his sword sideways slashing them in half. "And that's a wrap" he says as he smirks.

"Overkill much?" asks Kagura as he smiles.

"That was amazing" says Makoto as she and the others move towards the group. They all seemed surprised.

"Thanks this was nothing" said Terumi as he smirked.

"We did most of the work so you don't get to brag" says Kagura as he elbows him.

"Shut up" replies Terumi.

"So now your going to explain what's going on to us" said Jin and he looked serious.

"Were not going to explain it to you someone else is" said Terumi as he sighed. "Hey you damn vampire I know you're watching so answer me".

"Oh my, such a fowl mouth" said the vampire as she appeared high in the air. "Now then, if you wish to know the truth follow me". A portal appears and they begin to walk towards it. They all had plenty of questions and this might be the only way to get them answered so they all walked in silence. Now the truth of everything they wished to know was going to be revealed.

* * *

**AN: Well chapter 2 is done hoped you enjoy. As to what Mu looks like in her sword form she looks likes kinda like Blood-Scythe except it's blue. Next chapter they are going to be told everything and new powers are going to be gained. Well until next time and I hope you enjoyed bye :).**


	3. The Azure Grimoire

**AN: Welcome to a new chapter of code embryo. Very sorry about the late update. Ragna is about to meet Rachel for the first time and learn the truth about everything. Let's see how the first encounter between the two will end. Oh also someone will gain a new power. Without further ado let's get the show on the road.**

_Text=Characters Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 3: The Azure Grimoire

A group followed behind the green haired teen. Their destination was unknown to them but they felt it would unravel the secrets of what they had just witnessed. When they reached the end of the portal then scent of roses filled the air. They were pretty sure it was daytime before everything happened yet a red moon soared high above them. Further up ahead there was a little table and a girl sat on the chair and drank some tea. Behind her stood what seemed like an elderly man.

"Wow this place is beautiful" says Saya in amazing.

"I agree" says Trinity

"More like creepy than beautiful" says Ragna as he got shivers. He felt like this place was the type where ghosts hanged around.

"Welcome" says Valkenhayn as he bowed.

"Hey Valk how are you hanging in there?" asks Terumi with a smirk.

"That is quite rude; I am not that old yet. How about a match to prove that" says the elderly man as he smirked.

"uhm…I have a busy schedule today but getting my ass handed to me by you is not on my list so I will skip" says Terumi with an awkward smile on his face.

"You scared Terumi?" asks Kagura.

"Hell ya I am. How about you face him"

"I think I will pass"

"That is quite enough. I do not have time to waste so could all of you come this way" says the girl whose ribbons made her hair look like rabbit ears.

"Who the hell are you" asks Ragna, beside him stood Noel.

"That is not how you ask for a ladies' name" says the girl as she closed her eyes.

"What lady? You seem more like a brat than a lady" says Ragna with a smirk.

"Watch your tongue boy" says Valkenhayn with an angered look.

"Brother knock it off" says Saya full of killing intent.

"Fine"

"Hmph" retorted the girl.

"So are you going to tell us your name" asks Ragna.

"Fine you mongrel. My name is Rachel Alucard" says the girl as she looks towards them.

"What did you call me!" says Ragna with a scowl.

"Brother calm down" says Jin as he sighed. "So will you explain what just happened back there?"

"Indeed I will but first we must rid of the nuisances" says Rachel as she stands up.

"Nuisances?" asks Ragna.

"B-brother I kinda feel dizzy" says Saya as she then falls on the floor unconscious.

"What is happening?" asks Trinity as she falls on her knees then falls on the floor like Saya. The same happened to Makoto, Tsubaki, and Carl.

"W-what have you done to us?" asks Jin trying hard to stay standing only to fail and fall on the floor like the others.

"You bitch what did you do to them?!" asks Ragna trying hard not hold back his anger. Terumi then puts a hand on his shoulder and he begins to calm down.

"Relax Rags she merely put them to sleep" says Terumi as he sighs.

"It's as he says, I merely put them to rest. It's not yet time for them to be involved in this" says Rachel as she closed her eyes.

"Alright then start talking" says Ragna as he regained his composer.

"Such an impatient fool, I will tell you but before we start I have a question for you"

"What is it?" asks Ragna as he looked towards the girl.

"Do you remember when you first met her" asks Rachel as she points towards Noel.

"I don't quite remember, but I know I've met her before" says Ragna as he sighed.

"I see. Alright then I will begin telling you a story and it might be quite long" says Rachel as she sighed.

"Well we got all day so don't worry" says Kagura.

"Alright then. Assuming you can't remember how you met her I'm assuming you also don't remember the Azure"

"Azure?" asks a confused Ragna.

"Well more like Azure grimoire. The grimoire is part of the Azure so it's known as the Azure grimoire, it's a weapon that contains unbelievable power. One that can bring forth the destruction of the world" says the Rachel with a serious look on her face.

"That can destroy the world? I know of something like that?" asks Ragna.

"Of course you do, and the reason you do is because you are the Azure grimoire" she says as she smiles.

"HE'S WHAT?!" asked both Terumi and Kagura in unison.

"Hey, hey, hey Rachel this isn't funny. You said he was the destroyer but you never told me he was the grimoire" says a nervous Terumi.

"Oh my, it must've slipped my mind. The reason he is known as the destroyer is because he posses the grimoire."

"You have to be kidding me?! You're telling me I can destroy the world?" asks Ragna not believing what he just heard.

"That is indeed true master" says Noel as grabs his hand.

"Noel you knew? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't know how you would react" she says as she looks down.

"You really are mischievous" says Ragna as he sighed and patted her head.

"Mu…call me Mu like you use to" she says with a shy look on her face.

"I don't quite get it but ok Mu" says Ragna with a smile.

"Aww they look so cute together" says Kagura with a smirk.

"One more word and you're dead" says Ragna as he looked towards him.

"Like I was saying he himself has merged with the grimoire. But before I can explain the full reason I must tell you a story which happened many years ago".

"well we're ready so start talking, although I've already heard this before" says Terumi as he sighed.

"Have you read the story of the Tales of the Boundary?" asks Rachel as she looked at Ragna.

"Of course I have. It was the bed time story our parents read to us when we were kids. If I remember right it's a story about a giant beast who appeared and began to devour the world. When humanity was almost fully destroyed a hero dawned in a white armor slayed the beast and sealed it away" says Ragna recalling his favorite bed time story when he was a kid.

"That is indeed correct. But what if I was to tell you that that was not merely a fairy tale, that the beast and Knight actually existed in reality?" asks Rachel with an amused look.

"I would say you're bullshitting" says Ragna as he sighed.

"Such a fowl mouth, but it is not a lie. The beast and the knight did indeed exist and the knight still does."

"Yeah where is he then?" asks Ragna as he looked at her.

"That I cannot tell you for your own safety" says Rachel as she sighed. "Do you remember what the place the beast was sealed in called?"

"I think it was the boundary. A place where no human or living thing can survive"

"Oh my, you're quite knowledgeable" says Rachel as she chuckled. "That is correct, the knight sealed the beast there so he could no longer escape. But using the power of what is known as magic someone managed to create was is known as the azure grimoire. A device that draws power from the black beast" says Rachel as she closed her eyes.

"Wait, wait, wait hold on! You're telling me I was created?!"

"Well your parents did make you by the process of child making so that is not a lie"

"That and being created artificially are two different things" says Ragna as a sweat drop appeared on his face. "If I wasn't made, how am I the grimoire then?"

"Do you know what your parents were?" asks Rachel.

"They were scientists, Why do you ask?"

"Because they were the ones who had the Azure grimoire under their possession to keep it protected. When you were little there was a little incident at the lab. You know of this do you not?"

"Yeah I do. I was asleep for ten days because of that. How do you know about that?" asks a confused Ragna.

"Because I knew your parents, but that matters not at the moment. You see in that incident you came in contact with the Azure grimoire and as a result it entered your body. You merged and it became impossible to extract it, you also met that thing which stands beside you due to this incident" says Rachel as she sighed.

"Don't treat her like a thing" says Ragna with a scowl.

"Master" says Noel with a smile.

"That girl which stand beside you is known as a murakumo . They are blades with the ability to enter and leave the boundary. Many were created but only few still remain" says Rachel as she sipped her tea which was now almost cold but she paid it no mind.

"Why were they made?" asks Kagura at last. Beyond this point the information he was being told was unknown to him.

"They were made so they could research the boundary. These girls could fight on their own but they could also be wielded as blades".

"Can I get one of them then" asked Kagura with a smirk.

"I doubt they will let someone like you wield them" says Terumi as he yawned.

"So how exactly did I meet her when I was younger?" asks Ragna.

"I will let you try to remember that on your own" says Rachel as she sighed. She then signaled Valkenhayn to bring her more tea and he bowed and went away.

"So what are those things we fought earlier?" asked Ragna.

"They are abominations which were made by exposure to seithr".

"Seithr? What is that? A Virus?" asks Ragna.

"Not quite. It is a type of fume which is released by the black beast. Too much exposure to it will corrupt your body and change you into one of those things. Seithr is like air; It cannot be seen or tasted. To see it there must be a very high amount of it in one area."

"Ok I think I understand that. What about how the scenery changes when they appear?"

"That is an alternate space much like my world. They drag their prey there and devour them. That is why Terumi and Kagura have to stop them and save the people who they have taken, that is their job" said Rachel as she sighed.

"Ok I think I understand a lot more now. So the black beast really does exist then" says Ragna as he sighed.

"Worry not, he still slumbers in the depths of the boundary. He will not awaken easily nor break free" says Rachel with a smile. "Now that you've been told this you will help those two protect innocent people".

"Glad to have you on our team Rags" says Terumi

"Wasn't I already on your team?" joked Ragna.

"It's is time for you to return. Before you go I must tell you that there are two more blades such as her. You will need to find them; they will prove to be quite useful".

"Got it" says Ragna who then looks at Mu who seems to not be quite happy about him agreeing to that.

"Beware of the one who wears the white Susano'o" says Rachel with a serious look.

"The what?"

"She means an armor which has eyes, the white knight wears it" says Terumi as he sighs.

"You can draw forth the power of the azure when the time comes, but for now continue using the power of that girl" says Rachel with a smile. "Now it's time for you to return you mongrel"

"Thanks chibi"

"Quiet you dog"

"Shorty"

"Uncivilized mutt"

"Flat chested rabbit" snuck in Terumi.

"I dare you to repeat that again" says Rachel as killing intent surrounded her and she gave Ragna the death glare. Ragna gulped and kept his mouth shut. "Keep what happened today secret from the others" suddenly the scenery changed and they were in the disciplinary committee's room.

"What happened?" asks Jin as he slowly gets up.

"I think I just had the weirdest dream ever" says Makoto as she yawned.

"Seems we all fell asleep" said Kagura with a smiled.

"Ah it's gotten quite late!" says Saya as she looked at the clock. School had long ended and the students were all heading home. "Guess we should go home too".

"I agree" replied Tsubaki. They all began to head to their separate ways when they reached the gate and they all went home.

* * *

"Dinner is ready" calls out Ragna and a few minutes later Ragna, Noel and His siblings sat around the table eating dinner.

"Hmm feels like I heard something very weird at school today about you brother but I can't remember what" said Saya as she looked at Ragna.

"Hahaha probably just a humor" said Ragna with an awkward smiled. _"Thanks god she can't remember it" _thought Ragna as he let out a sigh of relief. After they finished eating they all went to their rooms.

"Azure grimoire" said Ragna out loud to himself. "I can't believe I posses the power of a monster which almost destroyed the world. It's so unrealistic that's not even funny". Suddenly his phone rang and he picked it up.

"Hello"

"Rags it's time to work, meet us at the park and hurry" says Terumi.

"On my way" says Ragna. When he opened the door to leave his room he found Noel ready to go. "I'm counting on you Mu" he said as he patted her hair.

"Ok master" she said as she smiled. They made their way to the door and made sure they wouldn't wake the other two in the process they made their way to the part and found Terumi and Kagura waiting.

"Nice of you to show up" says Terumi.

"Hahaha very funny" says Ragna sarcastically.

"It's starting" says Kagura. Suddenly the scenery changed and the city which was beautiful turned into a ruined place which looked like it was plagued by war. What they saw standing before him made them stand in shock.

"IT'S FUCKING HUGE!" says Terumi as he looked at the monster.

"How the hell are we suppose to beat that" asks Kagura.

"Didn't know they came extra large" says Ragna with a nervous look. The beast then descended it's arm and they moved out the way to avoid getting hit.

"Any bright ideas" asks Ragna.

"Here is an idea, Divine Twin Blades!" says Terumi as he kicked the beast. But this only manages to knock it back and it gets up once more. "The hell?! That didn't kill it"

"Shit my turn, Black Dragon's Sky-Rending Blade!" says Kagura as his blade is surrounded by a pillar of black energy. He then descends the blade and cuts the beast in half. "Eat that you dam monster". The monster then gets up and his wound begins to heal.

"You got to be kidding me" says Ragna. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Master I've got an idea, call out my name" says Noel.

"Alright then I leave this to you, come to be Kusanagi!"

"Buster mode!" the sword and Ragna say. The blade slides down revealing a part of the blade where energy accumulated like that of a plasma cannon.

"Wow didn't know you could do this" says an amazed Ragna.

"Wow that is one sexy sword!" says Kagura.

"Master and I will barrage him with shots you guys will finish him off" the blade spoke.

"Got it" they all said in unison.

"Alright here we go! Stein Gunners!" Many drones filled the air and lined up in a shape that was like a square. Behind them one stein gunner remained alone.

"Blessed Mirror!" Ragna fires a shot to the last Stein gunner and it spreads the shots to all the others. A barrage of lasers reign down on the beast and it pushed back.

"My turn lets try this again! Devine Twin Blades!" he once more pushes the beast back and this time he makes it fall backwards.

"Time to finish this!" Kagura then jumps and in the air. "Black Dragon's Sky-Rending Blade" this time he does a back flip and descends the blade making his attack be like a chain saw. He manages to cut through the beast and they scenery returned to normal.

"I do not wanna meet one of those again" said Kagura as he panted.

"Agreed" said Noel as she returned to normal. Ragna, Terumi and Kagura then high fived and laughed.

"How about we get something to eat?" asks Kagura.

"Sure don't see why not" says Ragna.

"Ragna is paying" says Terumi.

"WHY ME!"

"Because you barely did any work this time" responded Kagura.

"Tch fine" says Ragna as he sighed. The group then walked together and headed to a restaurant to celebrate their victory.

* * *

"Madam was it ok not to tell them about the embryo and the evil which lurks in the shadows?" asked Valkenhayn.

"It is not my duty to tell them that yet. They must learn this for themselves. If they cannot handle it they cannot stop what is to come" said Rachel as she looked towards the red moon.

* * *

**AN: well there goes the third chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Next time the white knight will finally make his appearance, well I bet you already know who it is :). Well until next time.**


	4. Appearance Of The White Knight

**AN: Welcome to the fourth chapter of Code Embryo. Sorry for the very late update I have been busy so sorry for the wait. In this chapter we will meet the "White Knight", well as I said before you probably have a decent idea who it is. We will also be introduced to a new hero who will be born. As for the new characters Gesshoku and Belioz there is an explanation for who they are in the story. Without further ado let's get this show on the road :).**

_Text=Characters Thoughts_

* * *

Chapter 4: Appearance Of the White Knight

In an eerie and dark room a man stood facing a wall which seemed like it contained ancient writings, next to the writings were markings which had a blue glow. The markings seem as if they were pulsing and above the room was a drawing, one that seemed to depict a huge satellite. Soon sounds were heard and the man slowly turned around, behind him had walked a man with a yellow mask.

"Imperator" said the man as he bowed.

"Ah, Relius I welcome you. You may stand, so what brings you here?" asks the man as he moved closer to the masked men.

"We've located the Destroyer, seems our guess was correct it was indeed Ragna Katsuragi" says Relius with a smirk on his face.

"I see, so it is my nephews friend" says the man as he smirks. "Speaking of which how is my nephew doing?"

"Oh, he's doing quite well. Besides being a womanizer he contains tremendous power and has an amazing mental capabilities"

"As expected of him, he is quite something" says the man as he sighed. "Now let's talk about more important matters. How is his awakening coming along?" asks the man with a serious look on his face.

"Quite well, I can't believe he came out of that test cauldron I had created. To believe that a cauldron had the ability to connect to other worlds I am quite impressed. He will awaken soon that is all I can say for now" says Relius with a sigh.

"I see, I look forward to his awakening. As for the Ragna Katsuragi, keep an eye on him. The fact that he is the destroyed means he can be either an asset or a threat for our plans. If he becomes a threat I leave his elimination to you" says the man as he smirks.

"As you wish Imperator Belioz" says Relius as he begins to walk away. He then closed the door behind him, and the man was left alone standing in the middle of the room.

"_Now then, let's see how this story unfolds", _the man then started to laugh as he stared towards the imagine of the satellite. What was he planning and what he was up to was something unknown to others, but it was something that would greatly impact the world.

* * *

"Serpent's Cursed Sting!", a monstrous figure is held up in the air by two snakes and the air around them feels like it's pulsing. "Feel the mighty sting!" the figure holding the monster then kicks it with his feet surrounded in a green aura flinging it across town. The hooded teen then stands and smirks while looking over the falling creature.

"If you can't cut a god down, shoot it down!", a figure carrying a blade jumps into the air and a large numbers of drones swarm around him. He smirks and yells "Blessed Mirror!", the beams are reflected from one drone to another and they rain down on a large numbers of enemies. One by one the distorted creatures began to fall, each with a hole in their chest.

"Nice shot, that really is the perfect girlfriend for you Ragna" says the black haired teen as he smirks.

"Shut up Kagura and take care of that huge one" says Ragna with a slight blush.

"As you wish, guess we should end this quickly school is gonna start soon" Kagura then raises his blade and a dark aura surrounds his blade. "Sorry I don't have time to play with you, the ladies are waiting for me at school", he then descends his blade and the monster was slashed in half.

"Nice clean up" says Terumi as he approaches them. The surrounding area was returning to normal and the ruined building began to disappear. Terumi then picked up his bag which he had put on the ground and he began walking. "Come on let's go".

"Nice job Mu" says Ragna as he pats her head.

"Thank you master" says Noel as her face turns red.

"Awww aren't you two just cute" Kagura says with a wide grin on his face only to receive a punch to the face by Ragna.

"Shut up"

"Yes sir" says Kagura as he rubs his face.

"Come on let's go we're gonna be late" says Terumi as he looked back at the group of people who were still talking.

"You miss Trinity or something?" Ragna asks with a smirk on his face. Terumi's face turns red at the question and he looks the opposite way.

"It's nothing like that, it's just that if we're late we're not gonna hear the end of it from Tsubaki. She's gonna yell at us again from slacking at our job again" says Terumi as he sighs.

"He's got a point" says Kagura as he scratches his head. He then begins walking and Ragna and Noel begin walking behind him.

It's been almost a week since the Disciplinary Committee had been re-established. Noel has joined them as a new member and life had returned to normal. Well not as normal as normal people would think. While protecting and upholding the rules of the school, they fight against monster that jeopardize the safety of the human race. Although living two lives at the same time they have been doing a pretty decent job at hiding what they have been doing when they are not around. They had also started sticking together often just in case of emergency. Noel has fit in perfectly into the school and she is highly loved by everyone within the school. She has also been getting along with Saya perfectly but there is a question they have all been trying to ignore, why does she look so much like Saya? Well as far as they are concern none of them see a reason to ask this. Living with her is fun enough and they all enjoy her company.

As they approached the school there stood a group of people awaiting their arrival. "There you! Where have you four been?!" asked a very angry Makoto.

"Ummm...we missed the bus" says Noel as her face was red from all the comments Kagura had made about her and Ragna being a great couple.

"Yeah so we decided to walk" says Ragna with an awkward smile.

"What do you mean you missed the bus?! You four ran off as soon as the bus arrived" said Saya as she stared at Ragna angrily.

"Well calm down, we had our reasons to run off. With that said wanna run off with me?" asks Kagura as she slyly slips next to Trinity and wraps his arm around her neck.

"K-Kagura!" says Trinity as her face turned deep red. Suddenly Kagura is sent flying from a kick by Terumi.

"Hey that hurts dammit!" Kagura says as he stand up.

"Oops my feet slipped" says Terumi as he smirked.

"Why you little!"

"Both of you knock it off" says Ragna as he let out a sigh.

"Yeah he's right, stop it you two" says Tsubaki as she let out a cheerful smile.

"We should head inside" says Jin as he looks at his watch. "Class is going to start soon"

"Yep let's go!" said a cheerful Makoto. The group of student all headed into their classroom and to their surprise Relius was already in the classroom which was very rare.

"Morning father" said Carl as he bowed.

"Morning my son" says Relius as he then proceeds to pat Carl's head. His mask made him mysterious as always but no one dared to ask why he wore it. Having him as a teacher was fun enough, well as long as you don't slack off that is. "Hm I see you are all walking in a group as always" he says as he looks at the rest who stood behind Carl.

"Yep, friends should stick together!" says Makoto cheerful as ever.

"I see, I hope you all keep taking good care of my son" Relius says with a smile on his face.

"I am no longer a kid father!" retorted Carl.

"_You sure look like one though" _the others all thought as they smiled at him.

"Well you all take a seat, I've got a surprise for the whole class today" says Relius as he smirked.

"A surprise from Relius...this can't be good" says Ragna as a sweat drop appeared on his face.

"Oh worry not, I promise you will all enjoy it"

"If you say so" says Ragna as he sighs. They all took their seats and a few minutes later more students came into the classroom. The bell then rings and Relius fixes his posture.

"Morning class, today I have a surprise for you all", a look of despair filled the class upon hearing the word "Surprise" and upon seeing this Relius just smiles. "Unfortunately, it's not a surprise quiz or test it's something you will all like", a questionable look filled the student faces. The fact that Relius was using the word surprise for something besides work was something they had never heard.

"I think your father is broken" whispers Makoto into Carl's ear.

"That just may be..." says Carl as a sweat drop appeared on his face.

"The surprise is that we are all heading to a ski resort as congratulations for all your hard work for the past month. The resort consists of sightseeing, skiing and a hot spring. So are you all up for this trip?" asks Relius knowing full well the answer.

"HECK YES! All hail Relius the god of all teachers!" yell all the students in the room.

"I-is that really Relius?!" asks a terrified Terumi.

"I think we have a fake teacher" says Kagura in absolute disbelief.

"Oh and one more thing. Since we're going to be there for a week. I am letting you all go home early so you can all start getting ready. Afterall the trip is tomorrow" Relius smiles and then says "Class dismissed". He leaves the room and the student stand there in complete shock.

"What the fuck...just happened..." asks a dumbfounded Ragna.

"I have no idea...but I think my mind was just blown..." says Terumi as he falls off his chair.

"G-guess we should all go home..." says Tsubaki as she slowly got up from her seat.

"Whatever you and your family did to get Relius is such a good mood, keep it up" says Kagura as he patted Carl's back. The rest of the students then got up and each headed their separate ways. Ragna, Jin, Saya and Noel began walking home together and they were all shocked about what had taken place.

"That was an unbelievable event, I guess the gods have finally heard our wishes" says Ragna as he laughed at the irony. Afterall he was thanking the gods while having a sword that could slay gods.

"I've expected many things to happen, but I never expected to see this happening" Jin says as he lets out a deep sigh.

"I agree with you" says Saya with a smile on her face. "I am really excited about the hot spring, this is going to be so much fun!"

"Well we should hurry home so we can start to get ready" says Jin as he looks at Saya.

"_Bet I know someone else who is going to be excited about it" _Thought Ragna as he let out a sigh. "How about you Noel, are you also excited?"

"Well to be honest...I am kind of nervous. It's my first trip after all" she says as she looked down. Ragna then puts his hand on her head and smiles.

"I can't tell whether you're serious or shy" Ragna says as he let out a laugh.

"That is kind of mean master" Noel says as she pouts.

"Eh? Master?" asks Saya as a dark aura of murderous intent surrounded her.

"_Oh boy here we go again" _thought Jin as he let out a sigh.

"I-it's not what you think" says a trembling Ragna as he tries to calm his sister's anger.

"What do you mean master? Noel is forever your servant and you always my master" says Noel with an innocent smile on her face.

"_And hes done for" _says Jin as a sweat drop appeared on his face. Saya then slowly approached Ragna and her look of anger only got more intense.

"Let me show you who is the true master" says Saya with a smile on her face.

"Saya wait it's not what you think! W-wait wait! Gyahhh", after that a scream resounded throughout the town and many people wondered where that horrified scream came from.

* * *

"Home sweet home" says Kagura as he jumps on his couch.

"Welcome home Master Kagura" says a maid as she approached him.

"Thank you, so how about a kiss to make me more at home" says Kagura as he approaches the maid.

"How about no you perv", the maid then slapped him and her fell on the couch.

"Ouch...harsh"

"Hmph, that's what you deserve" says as she smiled. "Master Kagura I have news, master Belioz will be arriving soon"

"Wait you mean my uncle is coming home?!" says a nervous Kagura as he suddenly jumped from his seat.

"Yes that is correct he should be arriving right about..."

"...Now" a voice says from the doorway.

"Uncle...?" asks Kagura as he looked towards the man.

"Ah Kagura, good to see you" Belioz says as he approached Kagura. Kagura then suddenly got on his knees and bows his head.

"Good to see you Imperator..."

"Ah stand up my nephew, no need for the formalities. We are family after all", Kagura then stands and looks at Belioz face which displayed absolute delight.

"What brings you home?" asks Kagura as he sits down. Belioz does the same and sits facing his nephew.

"So can't an uncle come home and see his nephew?"

"Well I certainly don't mind, it was just surprising for you to show up unannounced" Kagura says as he stared at the man.

"Well I wanted to surprise you so I thought it would be a great idea to show up when you got from school"

"I see, well you're welcome here anytime" says Kagura with a smirk on his face.

"How about a drink for old times sake" says Belioz as he got up and approached a bottle of wine.

"I can't drink yet" Kagura says plainly.

"Come on, the royal family is allowed to break rules at times" Belioz says with a smile.

"I guess so" says Kagura as he got up and joined his uncle. "But just a little bit, I have a school trip tomorrow

"Oh you have a trip tomorrow, well let's toast for a safe trip" Belioz says as he raises his cup of wine.

"Cheers!" both of them say in unison and drink away. Belioz sudden appearance was unexpected, what exactly was he planning that would make him come here personally. These questions resounded through his head as he spent the rest of the day with his uncle.

* * *

"Hmm I see, so she has been dragged into this dangerous world" says Gesshoku Yayoi as he let out a sigh.

"I am sorry...I've failed to keep her safe" a voice on the other side of the phone says.

"It's quite alright it is not your fault, sooner or later this was bound to happen"

"Father I am home", Tsubaki's voice resounded throughout the house.

"I will call you once more, until later", Gesshoku then hanged up the phone and looked towards the door.

"Ah there you are" Tsubaki says as she flashed a bright smile.

"Welcome back my daughter" Gesshoku says as he got up and approached his daughter.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Do not worry, I was just talking to an old friend. Aren't you a bit early from school today?" asks Gesshoku as he raised an eyebrow.

"Oh about that. The teacher said that we had a trip tomorrow to spend a week at a ski resort. So he allowed us to leave school early today" Tsubaki says with an awkward smile on her face.

"Hm I see, I guess you should start getting ready"

"That was what I had in mind"

"But before you start packing up I need you to come with me for a bit" Gesshoku says as he walked out the door. Behind him Tsubaki followed, she never questioned her father much but today she wondered what was urgent that her father didn't even give her an explanation. They walked down a long hallway, before Gesshoku uttered another word. "My daughter, you do remember of the story I once told you long ago" he says as he turns around to face his daughter.

"You mean Tales Of The Boundary?"

"Indeed that is correct", Gesshoku once more resumed walking and Tsubaki followed once more. "Do you remember about your ancestor Ayame Yayoi?"

"I slightly do, but father why do you wish to know?" Tsubaki asked dumbfounded of what was taking place.

"Tsubaki for years I have tried to protect you from a dangerous world which exist next to ours but seems I have failed" Gesshoku says as he comes to a halt in front of a door.

"Father what do you mean?" asks Tsubaki as a worried look befell her face.

"Tsubaki it is time you learned the truth", Gesshoku swung open the door and images after images began to fill Tsubaki's head.

"N-no way" Tsubaki says as she fell on her knees. "S-something like that is just impossible" she says as she shaked her head in disbelief. Gesshoku then bent down next to her and looked into his daughter's eyes.

"No my daughter, this is the truth. Those visions...no memories you saw belong to Izayoi"

"Izayoi?" Tsubaki asks as she looks up. Gesshoku then gets up and slowly walks towards a pillar of ice which seem to contain a shield, hat and a small sword. Tsubaki followed behind him and they both stopped in front of the pillar.

"This is the sealed weapon Izayoi, the same one used by your ancestor. It has been sealed ever since and it has never again been used. Tsubaki...I want you to use it to protect yourself and everything you hold dear"

"But father there is no way..." Tsubaki dared not to continue her sentence after seeing the look of resolve in her father's eyes.

"Tsubaki...the Izayoi has the ability to steal the users light. Because of this I won't force you to use it, but with your will of justice you contain and the strong desire to protect those you hold dear I believe you have the ability to do so" Gesshoku says as he lets out a smile. The look of weakness disappeared from Tsubaki's eyes and a look of resolve overtook her.

"If I can protect my friends and everyone I love with this I am willing to do it" says Tsubaki as she approached the pillar.

"That's my girl". Upon touching the pillar a bright light appeared and after it disappeared Tsubaki was dawned in the Izayoi. Her choice had given the world a new hero and one more person to stand against injustice. But as hero's were being born evil was slowly arising, for an evil which did not belong in this world had slowly begun to awaken.

* * *

Next Morning...

"Morning Rags and what the hell happened to your face?" Terumi asks as a smirk forms on his face.

"It's a very long story" says Ragna as he rubbed the side of his face which had swelled up from what seemed to be a slap.

"Piss Saya off again?" Kagura asks.

"Shut up"

"Ok ok fine, let's drop the conversation" Kagura says as he sighed.

"Well seems the whole class in here" Relius says as all the students began to lined up. "Ok now everyone get into the bus, no pushing shoving or touching girls and by the last line I was talking to Kagura"

"Dammit" swore Kagura under his breath.

Each student began to line up and head into the bus, since there was no arranged seating each one of them sat which whoever he wanted to sit with. Kagura sat with Terumi, Makoto with Carl, Trinity and Noel, Jin and Tsubaki, and Ragna and Saya. The bus started and they got on their way. After a few hours of akward silence between Ragna and Saya, Ragna finally spoke up.

"Are you still mad?" asks Ragna as he glances over to Saya.

"Hmph don't talk to me you perv" Saya looks the other way and a sad look befalls her face. "Idiot..." she mumbles under her breath.

"Skiing, Skiing, skiing, skiing, skiing!" cheered Terumi and half of the boys.

"Hot spring, hot spring, hot spring" cheered Makoto and all the girls.

"Peeking, peeking, peeking" cheered Kagura only to receive a blow from Makoto making him shut his mouth.

"Keep your pervy thoughts to yourself" says Makoto with a sigh.

"_I can't tell any of them my secret...even Jin..."_ thought Tsubaki as she looked towards the window.

"Tsubaki is something wrong" Jin asks as he looked at her.

"No it's nothing", suddenly the scenery changes leaving five people standing in what seemed to be a ruined bus. "Where is this place?!" Tsubaki asks in absolute surprise.

"Tsubaki what are you doing here?!" Terumi asks with a nervous look on his face.

"Sealed weapon...Izayoi" says Noel after looking at Tsubaki's outfit.

"This is not good this is definitely not good" says Kagura as he looks at Tsubaki.

"Hmph seems we finally meet Dark One" a voice sounded outside the bus and all of them ran out. They came face to face to what seemed to be an armor.

"Who is that?" whispers Kagura into Terumi's ear.

"I think it's Santa Claus" whispers Terumi back.

"I am not Santa! And it's not even Christmas yet! Do you mock me?!" the figure retorted

"Then who are are you?" asks Ragna.

"I am the white void. I am the blue steel. I am the just sword. With blade at hand I shall reap the sins of this world..."

"STOOOOOP!" yells Terumi. "That is too damn long, make it shorter". Rage surged within the figure but he kept his composer.

"Fine. I am the white void. I am the cold steel. I am etc etc etc. I am Hakumen! The end has come!" an incredible aura surged around the figure sending shivers all over Ragna's body.

Ragna and the rest are in deep trouble, and as for where they should go from there they do not know. They are face with more than one problem, the mysterious figure on one side and Tsubaki on the other. They do not know what they should do from here but first they had to survive the incredible power which stood before them.

* * *

**AN: well there goes chapter four of Code Embryo. I hope you all enjoyed it, the real battle starts on the next chapter and a man with the ability to freeze everything for all eternity will be born. Once more sorry for the late update.I also hope you like the Tsubaki's father and Kagura's uncle. They are based of Velvien's original characters and i thank him for allowing me to use it. Till next time ^^.**


End file.
